


Old Present

by NekoChanT



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoChanT/pseuds/NekoChanT
Summary: Link remembers someone.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Old Present

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Старый подарок](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/762108) by NekoChanT. 



> uh I am translating my fanfiction again... and I still don't think I'm good at it, so I'll be glad if you point out the mistakes... I'm not even very sure about the names of the things, because they are quite different from those in my language... 
> 
> By the way, hurray, Zelda has an anniversary soon!

After subduing the first Divine Beast and saving Zora, Link decided not to immediately climb the Death Mountain, but to look at some kind of scientist who lived near the village of Hateno.

When Link descended on the paraglider at the entrance to the village, he expected that there would be children poking at the "interesting tablet" on his hip, and adults, with bulging eyes, would look at him and asking themself: "Is this a real hero or did someone eat the wrong mushrooms?". Fortunately and to the hero's surprise, the inhabitants were mostly indifferent to some barbarian from the forest. It was a pleasant change from Kakariko village.

So, with more confidence, Link began to take everything that wasn't nailed down and go into all the open houses. One of these houses was probably a blacksmith shop. There were swords, arrows, and a couple of other things he needed, which he would break later, of course. And behind the desk was a short-cropped blonde. The not-so-short-haired blond had already taken the claymore he was interested in, but he was interrupted by this very woman.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but isn't this a Sheikah Slate?" She pointed to the stone with the eye on Link's hip.

With a deep sigh, the hero nodded. And in response, the woman was loudly surprised and asked him to go to the second floor. And Link followed her without a second thought. One day he'll get his head kicked for being so trustful.

On the second floor, there were beds, dressers, and, surprisingly, no pots that he would have been happy to break. Apparently, this woman lived here. Link continued to follow her until she knelt in front of the chest and opened it.

"I'm sorry to be so sudden, but isn't that you in this picture?" She asked a strange question and showed Link a paper on which three people were drawn very realistically: a big man, a smaller man, and a little girl. It... looked familiar.

* * *

"You broke your sword again!" The blonde girl shouted loudly, watching from the side as Link courageously smashed the brand-new sword against a tree.

In response to her annoyance, the boy only shrugged casually and threw the now useless weapon handle to the other shards. This was not the first time this had happened.

"If you were a hero, you'd probably break even the Master Sword!"

At this, he, again casually, waved his hand and picked up a branch, swinging it and trying to do something like a spin attack to parody the famous hero techniques.

"Do you think you can beat Ganon with this stick?" The " _hero_ " nodded confidently, at which the little blonde burst out laughing.

"You know what?" After a while, she said sharply, turning to Link. Her seven-year-old face was serious. "Someday, I will create a sword that you will never break!"

After such loud words, she said with a grin, "I promise."

"Aryll! Link!" Another voice shouted, the source of which was a man standing in the doorway of the house. "Go eat!"

Link, immediately ten times happier, took his sister's hand and ran with her to their father.

* * *

Stroking the picture with his thumb, Link sighed. He remembered who these people were, and another memory, however good, made him sadder. He knew exactly what had happened to them.

"So it's you?" The woman whispered, looking at the boy sympathetically. Link nodded slowly.

"This picture was left over from my great-some-grandmother and was passed down from mother to mother along with the story that her brother was a real hero. Apparently, this is true."

The "hero" continued to stare at the photo, trying not to cry in front of a distant relative. It's not heroic.

"We... have kept something else for generations to pass on to you." Link replied looking up at the woman whose name he still didn't know, his eyes and ears slightly raised from curiosity.

The blonde reached further into the chest, pulling out other things that he either didn't remember or didn't know at all. And then she took out the scabbard with the sword in it and placed it in front of Link. Carefully, afraid of accidentally breaking it, he drew the weapon from its scabbard and let out a surprised sigh. Even though this sword was probably 100 years old, it looked fine. The sunlight reflected beautifully from the weapon, leaving different sunbeams on the walls. This sword had an intricate silver hilt with three rubies in it, forming a triangle together. On the blade itself was finely carved: " _To brother_ "

Link's eyes stung again, but he squeezed them shut and took out the Sheikah Slate, receiving a surprised look from his relative. Link poked at the stone and turned it to face her. It read:  
' _Aryll said she would create a sword that even I can't break. She's right. I would be too much of a shame to break such a beauty._ '

After a moment's thought, he added, ' _...If you want me to take it, of course._ '

"It's a gift for you," the woman said softly. "My parents only kept this sword to give it away. This was what Aryll wanted."

For the second time, the hero wanted to cry. He nodded his thanks, returned the sword to its scabbard, and let out a ragged breath, fighting back tears.

"I'll leave you to it," the blacksmith said, and returned to the first floor.

Link sat on the floor for a while, dripping tears on the scabbard, and after a few minutes left the house, before leaving again nodding to the descendant. He put the precious sword back in the Sheikah Slate, vowing never to throw it away, even if there was no room for some nice leaf. Maybe someday he'll find a place where he can hang this weapon in a significant place, always remembering his old sister.


End file.
